The invention relates to a device for die-cutting a stack of sheet-like materials, in particular a device for die-cutting a stack of labels. According to the type of device described, a stack is pressed into the die-cutter blade by a relative motion of the punching ram and a hollow cylindrical die-cutter blade. As a general rule, the die-cutter blade remains motionless during the actual die-cutting process while the punching ram presses the stack into the die-cutter blade.
A device of the aforementioned type is described in WO 96/12593. The essence of the die-cutting device described therein is that it provides an additional counter-pressure ram which serves the purpose of moving the punched stack back out of the die-cutter blade against the direction of thrust.